Grundlagen: Das systemtheoretische Kommunikationsverständnis/ Thesenpapiere Gruppe B
„Einige formale Aspekte der Kommunikation“ Paul WATZLAWICK / Janet BEAVIN | Interpersonale Kommunikation B | Prof. Dr. Gertraud Koch | erstellt von: Sebastian Bersch Inhaltsverzeichnis: - Einleitung - Prämissen - Thesen I: Der Aufbau von Kommunikation - Thesen II: Der Mensch als Teil der Kommunikation - Fazit - Quellen Einleitung: Der Text „Einige formale Aspekte der Kommunikation“ (Original: „Some formal aspekts of Communikation“) von Paul Watzlawick und Janet Beavin entstammt der Zeitschrift „American Behavioral Scientist“. Die entsprechende Ausgabe erschien Ende 1966 und damit vor der Veröffentlichung der berühmten fünf Axiome zur Kommunikation der Palo Alto Gruppe, die hauptsächlich Watzlawick zugeschrieben werden. Trotzdem ist der Text strukturell sehr stark an diese Axiome angelegt, dabei jedoch hauptsächlich an die ersten drei. Das vierte Axiom, die Unterscheidung zwischen digitaler und analoger Kommunikation, also zwischen dem gesprochenen Wort und nonverbalen Äußerungen, wird in diesem Text mehr als Prämisse gesehen und in weiten Teilen vorausgesetzt. Das fünfte Axiom ist das einzige, welches sich in diesem Text nicht finden lässt. Die folgenden Erläuterungen sind gegliedert in drei Abschnitte. Zunächst werden allgemeine Prämissen formuliert, die aufzeigen, was in der bisherigen Kommunikationsforschung fehlte und nun von den beiden Autoren erfasst werden soll. Danach sollen die Thesen, unterteilt in zwei Abschnitte, die argumentative Struktur des Textes zusammenfassen. Erst wird dabei die formale Zusammensetzung von Kommunikation und ihr Auftauchen thematisiert, während später die Erkenntnis, dass der Mensch Teil der Kommunikation wird, auf die Bedeutung dessen für sein Verhalten untersucht wird. Allgemeine Prämissen: - „Das rein persönlich Wichtige für Kommunikation, besonders die Struktur des eigenen Verhaltens wird oft übersehen.“ Kommunikation ist ein Interaktionsprozess bei dem sich die Teilnehmer gegenseitig prägen. Die Richtigkeit dieser Annahme wird im weiteren Verlauf noch begründet. Vorweg soll in diesem Zusammenhang nur angemerkt werden, dass das eigene Verhalten entscheidend zu dem Verlauf von Kommunikation beiträgt, all zu oft wegen seiner Allgegenwärtigkeit jedoch nicht wahrgenommen wird, ähnlich wie das Atmen. In diesem Text soll jedoch besonderer Wert auf diese Komponente gelegt werden. - „Der soziale Kontext von Kommunikation wird in der Kommunikationsforschung zu wenig beachtet.“ Der soziale Kontext ist unerlässlich für das Verstehen von Kommunikation. Ohne ihn erscheinen viele Kommunikationsfaktoren als zufällig und somit weniger relevant. Verhaltensforschung ist ohnehin schon selbstreflexiv, um nun die Qualität ihrer Erkenntnisse zu steigern muss der soziale Kontext einbezogen werden. Auch diesen Anspruch hat der Text von Watzlawick/ Beavin. - „Es mangelt an einer stringenten, adäquaten Kommunikationstheorie.“ Die beiden Autoren sind mit den Grundideen der Kommunikationswissenschaft sehr zufrieden. Sie bemängeln jedoch, dass diese noch nicht „zu einer adäquaten Kommunikationstheorie systematisiert wurden“. Auch auf diesem Weg soll der Text weiterhelfen. Der Aufbau von Kommunikation 1) „Pragmatik ist ein reziproker Prozess.“ Pragmatik ist neben Syntax und Semantik die dritte Ebene der Semiotik, Analyse von Sprache. Die Autoren übertragen diese Trias zunächst auf den Bereich der Kommunikation, definieren dabei allerdings die Pragmatik neu. Sie beschreibt hier das Studium interpersoneller Beziehungen und der Bedeutung von kommunikativen Zeichen in selbigen. Reziprok ist Pragmatik deshalb, weil immer alle Beteiligten einer Kommunikation sowohl als Sender als auch als Empfänger auftreten und die Bedeutung der verwendeten Zeichen so wechselseitig gestalten. 2) „Ein Individuum kommuniziert nicht, es lässt sich auf Kommunikation ein oder wird Teil derselben.“ Diese These soll so verstanden werden, dass Kommunikation mehr ist als die Aneinanderreihung verschiedener Aktionen und Reaktionen von Sendern und Empfängern. Vielmehr ist sie als ein Austauschprozess zu verstehen aus dem kein Individuum unverändert hervorgeht. Jede Kommunikation auf die ich mich einlasse, verändert mich auch ein Stück weit. 3) „In Gegenwart eines Zweiten ist alles Verhalten kommunikativ.“ Anders ausgedrückt: „Man kann nicht nicht kommunizieren.“ Dieses erste Axiom nach Watzlawick gilt natürlich nur unter Anerkennung der Prämisse, dass Kommunikation weit mehr als Sprache ist. Jede Art von Verhalten ist bereits als Kommunikation anzusehen. Folglich ist man in Gegenwart einer anderen Person immer gezwungen zu kommunizieren, da es kein Gegenteil von Verhalten gibt. Selbst wenn ich den Anderen völlig ignoriere gebe ich ein Statement ab. Kommunikation kann also nonverbal als auch unbewusst erfolgen. Es darf in diesem Zusammenhang jedoch nicht davon ausgegangen werden, dass sich Verhalten allein aus seiner Kommunikationsfunktion ergäbe und im Umkehrschluss auch auf diese zu beschränken sei. 4) „Kommunikation ist genauso regelbehaftet wie Sprache.“ Sprache ist durch Grammatik und Syntax derart strukturiert, dass ihre Benutzung, unter jenen die sie beherrschen, nahezu einwandfrei funktioniert. Auch unser Verhalten hat eine solche Struktur, die wir ähnlich wie die Muttersprache, unbewusst erlernen, die aber für die Teilnahme an Kommunikation unersetzlich ist. Sie wird jedoch nie formalisiert und uns deshalb nur sehr selten bewusst. 5) „Jede Kommunikation hat sowohl eine Inhalts- als auch eine Beziehungsebene.“ Die inhaltliche Ebene, die aus der Kommunikation extrahiert, objektive Informationen übermittelt ist dabei relativ leicht zu verstehen. Die Beziehungsebene jedoch kann für einen Außenstehenden, der die gleiche Sprache spricht, die komplette Kommunikation unverständlich machen. Es kann festgehalten werden, dass die Ebenen sich gegenseitig beeinflussen und dass für das Gelingen von Kommunikation alle Beteiligten beide Ebenen verstehen müssen. Ähnlich wie ein Computer, der sowohl Daten (Information) als auch ein Programm (Information über Information = Anleitung zur Wertung) braucht um zu funktionieren. Kommt es zu einer fehlerhaften Kommunikation gibt es zwei besonders interessante Typen: - Die Ebenen werden verwechselt. Dabei streiten zwei oder mehr Personen auf der Informationsebene über ein Thema, nur um festzustellen, wer der Bessere ist, was eine Neuordnung der Beziehungsebene zur Folge hätte. - Zwangsverleugnung. Hierbei ist eine Person gezwungen ihre objektiv richtigen Erkenntnisse zu verleugnen um keine Konflikte auf der Beziehungsebene hervorzurufen. 6) „Es gibt außer dem Beziehungskontext keine objektiven Fragen.“ Diese These nach Heisenberg bedeutet, dass selbst in wissenschaftlichen Befragungen keine rein objektiven Daten entstehen, da die beiden Kommunizierenden immer noch Menschen sind und so auch von der allgegenwärtigen Beziehungsebene beeinflusst werden. Der Mensch als Teil der Kommunikation: 7) „Das Verhalten einer Person ist als die Funktion des Verhaltens einer anderen Person zu sehen.“ Hier erfolgt die entscheidende Abgrenzung zum früheren Sender und Empfänger Modell, das in seiner individuellen Ausrichtung auf verbale Kommunikation fixiert war. Nach Watzlawick/ Beavin ist es jedoch sachlich falsch eine Person A in der Kommunikation über die Summe ihrer isolierten Verhaltenselemente zu definieren (A= a1+a2+a3…. +an). Es ist ebenfalls unproduktiv den Kommunikationspartner B ebenfalls aufzusummieren und dann in seiner Gesamtheit zu A in Beziehung zu setzen. Bei diesen beiden Methoden wird entweder das Individuum oder das einzelne Verhaltenselement komplett isoliert. Richtig ist es während einer Kommunikation Individualität vollkommen zu vergessen. Sie existiert beim „In- Beziehung- Stehen“ schlicht nicht mehr. Es gibt nur noch eine Zusammensetzung aneinander anschließender Verhaltenselemente. 8) „Der Fluss kommunikativer Vorgänge besteht aus einer Serie sich überschneidender Triaden: Reiz, Reaktion und Verstärkung“ Während einer Kommunikation ist jedes Verhaltenselement zugleich als Reiz (für den Anderen), als Reaktion (auf die letzte Äußerung des Anderen) und als Verstärkung (der vorangegangenen eigenen Äußerung) zu sehen. Verhalten ist also immer Ursache und Wirkung zugleich. Es kann also sobald die Tirade in Gang gesetzt wurde von „keinem Teilnehmer mehr gesagt werden, sein Verhalten verursache das des Anderen“, da sich immer beide gegenseitig beeinflussen. 9) „Der Mensch trachtet danach, dem Strom kommunikativer Vorgänge eine Ordnung zu geben, mit der er vertraut ist und die ihm Vorhersagen ermöglicht.“ Nach Popper hat der Mensch einen Hang zur Suche nach Regelmäßigkeiten, der hier auf die Struktur von Kommunikation angewendet wird. Jedoch sind die Gliederungen, die die Kommunikationspartner vornehmen, nicht immer identisch. Dies kann zu Konflikten führen, wenn beide blind sind für die Gliederung des Anderen und die eigene als einzig wahre Möglichkeit der Gliederung sehen. Im Folgenden wirft man sich gegenseitig Verrücktheit oder Bösartigkeit vor und die Kommunikation misslingt völlig. 10) „''Kommunikation stößt auf die Paradoxie der Selbst- Reflexion, wenn sie versucht, sich auf sich selbst anzuwenden.“'' Daraus geht hervor, dass effektive Metakommunikation gar nicht möglich ist, ähnlich wie in anderen Bereichen mit komplexer Arithmetik wie Mathematik oder Logik. Man kann zwar versuchen sich die Natur der Kommunikation bewusst zu machen und sie zu formalisieren, doch es scheitert immer an der Tatsache, dass ich nicht gleichzeitig Teilnehmer und distanzierter Beobachter einer Kommunikation sein kann. Kommunikation über Kommunikation ist selbst Kommunikation, also Selbst- Reflexion, wodurch überhaupt nicht entschieden werden kann, was objektiv richtig ist. Es kommt folglich zu einer Kette von Behauptungen, bei denen es unmöglich ist zu entscheiden ob sie als richtig und wahr anzusehen sind. 11) „Jegliche Beschreibung innerhalb unserer gegenwärtigen Formalismen ist unvollständig, … wegen der Grenzen unserer Sprache.“ (nach Bronowski) Digitale Kommunikation ist die beste Möglichkeit objektive, dingliche Informationen zu übertragen, doch auch sie kann die Problematik der Selbst- Reflexion nicht umgehen. Jede Art von Sprache ist formal nicht in der Lage ihre eigenen Phänomene zu beschreiben, da diese auch der Beschreibung wieder inne wohnen. Fazit: Der Artikel von Watzlawick und Beavin stellt eine Hinführung zu den fünf Axiomen dar, die die Kommunikationswissenschaft bis heute mitprägen. Allein dies zeigt die Bedeutung dieses Textes. Im Nachhinein mag es vielleicht den Anschein haben, als seien viele der oben angeführten Thesen doch rein logisch zu erschließen und deren Aufstellung somit wissenschaftlich leicht zu erarbeiten. Doch eine solche Ansicht verkennt die grundsätzlich neuen Sichtweisen, die dieser Text in die Kommunikationswissenschaft bringt. Erkenntnisse, wie der Zwang zu Kommunikation in sozialen Situationen oder die Differenzierung zwischen verbaler und nonverbaler Kommunikation sind fundamental für alle weiteren Forschungen. Umso höher ist der Text einzuschätzen, da er diese Vielzahl an Neuerungen so einfach begrifflich machen kann und deren Existenz so offenkundig erscheinen lässt. Das diskussionswürdige Thema der Paradoxien der Selbst- Reflexion am Schluss zu behandeln ist auch rhetorisch ein geschickter Ansatz. Hier taucht für mich jedoch eine Unklarheit der Argumentation auf. Wie soll unser Denken die Selbst- Reflexion für den Bereich Kommunikation überwinden können. Meiner Meinung nach gilt an dieser Stelle die Feststellung von Wittgenstein: „Die Grenzen meiner Sprache sind die Grenzen meiner Welt.“ Woraus folgt, dass die Gedankenstruktur des Menschen ihm nicht ermöglicht etwas zu denken, dass er nie wird formulieren können. Somit wäre es nicht möglich dieses Phänomen aufzuschlüsseln. An dieser Stelle wären weitere Ausführungen diesbezüglich äußerst wünschenswert. Quellen: Buchholz, Kai (2006). „Ludwig Wittgenstein“. Frankfurt: Campus. Watzlawick, Paul (2003). „Pragmatische Axiome – ein Definitionsversuch“ in Menschliche Kommunikation: Formen, Störungen, Paradoxien. Bern: Huber. Watzlawick, Paul und Janet Beavin (1966/1967). „Einige formale Aspekte der Kommunikation“ in American Behavioral Scientist. London: Sage. Tesenpapier: Paul Watzlawick / Janet Beavin: „Einige formale Aspekte der Kommunikation" Autor: Bastian Willner Veranstaltung: Interpersonale Kommunikation | BAF.1022 FAB104 Datum der Veranstaltung: Montag 13.Oktober 2008 Dozentin: Prof. Dr. Gertraud Koch Einleitung Dieses Thesenpapier befasst sich mit den Hauptthesen des Textes „Einige formale Aspekte der Kommunikation“ von Paul Watzlawick und Janet Beavin, im Original erschienen 1966. Das Thema des zu untersuchenden Textes ist eine Analyse von Kommunikationsprozessen. Gesprächsführung lässt sich in verschiedenartige Ebenen einordnen und aus unterschiedlichen Blickwinkeln betrachten. Diese Schärfung der Wahrnehmung zeigt mögliche Fehlerquellen auf, die den Erfolg eines Kommunikationsaktes beeinflussen. Pragmatik als reziproker Prozess ::Menschliche Kommunikation wird in Anlehnung an Morris in drei Ebenen eingeteilt: Syntax, Semantik und Pragmatik. Auf der Ebene der Syntax befinden sich die formalen Beziehungen der Zeichen untereinander. Die Semantik bezeichnet hingegen die Beziehung zwischen den Zeichen und ihrer Bedeutung im Sinne von Inhalt. Die Ebene der Pragmatik befasst sich mit der Beziehung zwischen den Zeichen und den Benutzern. Das heißt, der Zweck oder die Intention, die nicht durch den Inhalt unmittelbar codiert ist. ::Sender sind immer auch Empfänger und umgekehrt. In Abgrenzung zum klassischen Sender-Empfänger Modell wird Kommunikation nicht mehr als abwechselnder Prozess von Senden und Empfangen angesehen. Kommunikation ist vielmehr ein ununterbrochener Fluss von Informationen in beide Richtungen. Jeder Teilnehmer empfängt zwar die Signale der anderen Teilnehmer, sendet jedoch gleichzeitig auch selbst Signale aus, die dann wiederum von anderen empfangen werden. Kommunikation lässt sich nicht klar in einzelne Abschnitte von Senden und Empfangen aufteilen. ::„Es geht keine Kommunikation von einem aus, man nimmt daran teil." Man nimmt an einer Kommunikation teil, schon aufgrund der Anwesenheit. Da die Aufteilung in Sender und Empfänger laut Watzlawick und Beavin hinfällig ist und jeder Anwesende zu jeder Zeit Sender und Empfänger ist, geht die Kommunikation von keinem einzelnen Individuum aus, sie ist vielmehr durch die Gesamtheit von Senden und Empfangen geprägt. Alles Verhalten ist Kommunikation ::In Gegenwart eines Zweiten ist alles Verhalten kommunikativ ::„Unvermeidbarkeit von Kommunikation in sozialen Situationen" Jede Form von Verhalten, die in Anwesendheit einer weiteren Person stattfindet, ist nach Watzlawick und Beavin Kommunikation. Der Umkehrschluss, dass Verhalten nur Kommunikation sei, ist damit nicht impliziert. Folgt man der These „Alles Verhalten sei Kommunikation“ folgt daraus, dass man nicht nicht kommunizieren kann. Denn man kann nicht aufhören, sich zu Verhalten. Da Verhalten ein ständiger Prozess jeder Person ist, so gilt gleiches für die Kommunikation, sobald sich mehrere Individuen in Reichweite befinden. Bspw. ist auch das Abwenden von jemandem als Kommunikation zu werten, da der sich Abwendende durch dieses Verhalten dem Anderen eine Information übermittelt, der Andere könnte dies z.B. als Ablehnung auffassen. ::Kommunikation folgt Regeln und Codes ähnlich einer Sprache. Obwohl das meiste Verhalten unbewusst stattfindet, gerade im für die Kommunikation interessanten Bereich der Körpersprache, so lassen sich doch wiederkehrende Muster erkennen, die in ihrer Summe zu Regeln und Codes zusammengefasst werden können, die im Normalfalle aber nie formalisiert werden. Das heißt sie bleiben unbewusst. Inhaltsebene vs. Beziehungsebene ::„Der Bezugs- und der Inhalts-Aspekt zusammen bilden eine grundlegende, stets vorhandene Eigenschaft der Kommunikation.“ Jede Form von Kommunikation beinhaltet stets eine Inhaltsebene sowie eine Beziehungsebene. Auf der Inhaltsebene wird die reine Information an sich transportiert. Die Beziehungsebene hingegen verdeutlicht wie etwas gemeint ist. Hierbei spielt das Verhältnis der Kommunizierenden untereinander eine Rolle. Ein aggressiver Tonfall beispielsweise transportiert eine Beziehungsinformation. Aber auch das Stellen einer Forderung könnte interpretiert werden als „Du bist mir noch was schuldig“. Somit beinhaltet es der Satz eine Beziehungsebene jenseits der reinen Inhaltsebene. Für eine gelungene Kommunikation müssen beide Ebenen berücksichtigt werden, da sich erst im Zusammenspiel der Informationen auf Inhalts- und Beziehungsebene die gesamte Botschaft erschließt. Ein häufiger Grund für das Scheitern von Kommunikationsprozessen sehen Watzlawick und Beavin in dem Verwechseln der beiden Ebenen. Ein Dissens auf der inhaltlichen Ebene wird häufig für einen Dissens auf Beziehungsebene gehalten. ::„Es gibt außer den in Beziehungskontexten erlebten keine objektiven Fakten.“ In jeder Form der Kommunikation existiert der Beziehungskontext. Das heißt der Grad der Objektivität von Aussagen, im Besonderen über menschliches Verhalten, muss immer unter Bezugnahme des jeweiligen Beziehungskontextes gesehen werden, in dem das betreffende Verhalten aufgetreten ist Somit sind wissenschaftliche Verhaltensstudien kritisch zu betrachten, da der Experimentator die Beziehungsebene des Probanden zum Experimentator nie ganz eliminieren kann. Kommunikation verläuft kreisförmig und nicht in Kausalketten ::Die Summe der Verhaltensweisen des Einzelnen ist nicht gleichzusetzen mit seinem Charakter. Watzlawick und Beavin kritisieren die Methode, nach der man die Summe der Verhaltensweisen einer Person - nennen wir sie A - als charakteristisch für A ansieht. Dabei bleibt unberücksichtigt in welchem Kontext dieses Verhalten aufgetreten ist. Das Verhalten muss also in Abhängigkeit von den Aussagen einer Person B gesehen werden – unter der Annahme das Verhalten von Person A ist in einer Kommunikation zwischen Person A und Person B aufgetreten. ::Kommunikation ist ein Fluss sich überschneidender Triaden von Stimulus, Response und Reinforcement. Bei der Bewertung eines Gesprächs lässt sich kein klarer Anfang und kein klares Ende feststellen, da Kommunikation als Fluss zu betrachten ist. Weiterhin dürfen einzelne verbale oder auch nonverbale Aussagen Einzelner nicht Isoliert betrachtet werden, sondern gelten vorerst eingeschränkt auf ihren Kontext. Jede Kommunikation teilt sich in Reiz, Reaktion und Verstärkung. Da kein klarer Beginn festzumachen ist, stellt jede Kommunikationshandlung jeweils einen Reiz dar für folgende Handlungen, sie stellt gleichzeitig eine Reaktion dar auf vorangegangene Handlungen und ist ebenfalls eine Verstärkung auf die bisherige Kommunikation. Hier verbirgt sich eine häufige Fehlerquelle der Gesprächsführung. Da Individuen dazu neigen Handlungen des Gegenübers als klare Reaktion auf ein bestimmtes Ereignis zu bewerten und diesen umfassenden Kontextbezug wegzulassen, kommt es aufgrund dessen häufig zu Konflikten. Ein Beispiel sind zwei Nationen, die sich im Wettrüsten befinden, da sie jeweils das Aufrüsten des Anderen als Akt der Bedrohung interpretieren und ihr eigenes Aufrüsten als Folge dieser Bedrohung. Dieses Beispiel verdeutlicht wie eine verkürzte Interpretation zu Fehlschlüssen führt. Paradox der Selbst-Reflexion gilt auch für Kommunikation. ::„kein System, das komplex genug ist, um Arithmetik zu enthalten, kann seine eigene voll konsistente Formalisierung innerhalb seiner eigenen Struktur abbilden.“ Die Autoren weisen darauf hin, dass das Paradox der Selbst-Reflexion nach Russel, Gödel und Tarski auch auf Kommunikationsprozesse anzuwenden sei. Jede Form der Kommunikationsforschung bedient sich nun aber wiederum der Kommunikation zur Feststellung der Forschung. Die Ergebnisse der Kommunikationsforschung könnte man nun wiederum auf die Kommunikation über die Kommunikation fortsetzen, also auf die Meta-Ebene gehen. Dieses Vorgehen lässt sich beliebig häufig wiederholen. Dies führt zu einer unendlichen Regression der Kommunikationstheorie. Trotzdem bleibt die Kommunikationsforschung in den Augen der Autoren sinnvoll, da sie in höchstem Maße der Konfliktlösung in Kommunikationsprozessen zuträglich sein kann, auch ohne das Wesen der Kommunikation vollends zu erfassen. Schlusskommentar Die Thesen bestechen durch ihre Klarheit und ihren Pragmatismus, ohne trivial zu werden. Die Bedeutung der Ausführungen wird deutlich, wenn man die Umsetzbarkeit von Watzlawicks Thesen auf Kommunikationsprozesse betrachtet. Im Grunde liefert er neben einer reinen Analyse eine Anleitung zum zielgerichteten Kommunizieren. Kritisch zu betrachten wäre seine Ablehnung des Sender-Empfänger Modells. Sicher mag sein Modell des ständigen Sendens und Empfangens für normale Kommunikation funktionieren, was ist jedoch mit Videoaufzeichnung, insbesondere wenn der Aufgezeichnete nichts von der Aufzeichnung wusste? Durch das zeitliche Versetzen von Senden und Empfangen wird auch die These der automatischen Teilnahme an der Kommunikation wackelig. --B.willner 21:28, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC)